Corners
by SpiritWave
Summary: Aomine is out to get his next kill, but attraction gets in the way, leading to a surprising or perhaps not, turn of events.


Ok this is one of my biggest ships ever and this was literally inspired by an image of Aomine and Kagami pointing guns at each other's head. Nothing sexual, but it gave birth to this ginormous AU and I am not sorry. It is a semi PWP, if that makes any sense.

* * *

**Corners**

The smell of cigarettes and liquor permeated the air through spiraling wisps of smoke and odor, creating a subdued yet pleasant atmosphere. The bar's patrons were mostly young men, and a couple of women. By the time of night most had already left, leaving their glasses and in some cases their belongings, their drunken state compromising their mental faculties as they laughed charmingly with a man's hand on their waist.

The lights were dim, and the outside of 'The Iron Maiden' was hidden by surrounding buildings that cast an eerie shadow over it, scaring lurkers into scurrying away the moment they laid their sights on the bar. It was at peace.

Not that Aomine minded the silence, though. He was a rowdy man, and most often preferred loud and bright places, but every once in a while he could appreciate the low mutter of an almost invisible bartender and a drink in hand.

Downing his fourth, or perhaps fifth (or seventh, or tenth, he wasn't sure, but he also didn't care) drink in an hour, Aomine let out a satisfied sigh as the whiskey rushed down his throat with a burn. He asked for another one, but the damn bartender- he acted like his caretaker, sometimes- gave him one of his looks. "Tetsu, come on!" The blue-headed man shook his head disapprovingly, and slid him a glass of water. "I don't want you making a mess out of the place like last time."  
Aomine scoffed. "That was like fifty-million years ago." Cerulean eyes bore into midnight-blue ones, staying in place until the taller of the two couldn't help but look away. Aomine could look a child in the eye and pump their family full of lead without sparing a second thought, but gods forbid he ever try beating Tetsu at a staring contest. The man could look into your soul- He was terrifying when he needed to be.  
The glare receded, and Aomine slumped thankfully.

"Seven."

"Huh?"

"Seven months ago, Daiki. Not fifty-million years." The bartender corrected. The hit-man groaned loudly; leave it to Tetsu to take everything at face-value. Not that it was surprising, while his sense of humor was incredibly sardonic at times, he would sooner drink himself dead with a glass full of cyanide than let Aomine get away with anything.

"It's strange to see you out at this time, much less on a Sunday." Began Kuroko, glass in hand. Aomine rolled his eyes at the image; really, his friend was the epitome of a perfect bartender- Clean-cut uniform, a smile that could put anyone's worries to ease, and his mixes were nothing to belittle. But then, there was also the fact that he was one nosy bastard, and his information network stretched to places unknown. Being almost invisible was quite useful in this business, apparently.

"I've got a job tonight." Aomine said; the man was going to find out anyway-nosy as he was, so there was no use in playing dumb.

"Oh?" Tetsu passed him another shot of Jack, eliciting an appreciative hum from Aomine. Telling the little bastard supposed secrets (as childhood friends, the term 'secret' was something much up to debate) did have its merits, free alcohol being only one of them. "Yeah. The Boss himself requested I get to it." He downed it in a second, earning him a peeved glare from Tetsu, who only sighed as he served him another one. Aomine grinned.

"Akashi?" He nodded. "-Says the bastard has been putting his nose into business that's not his, and he's starting to get 'annoying'." The hit-man motioned the last word with his fingers, and then put his hands inside his pockets, making sure to feel for his Magnum (it was a habit by now, the need to feel his precious baby in its holster; his fingers moved by a compelling force.) before sighing in relief and pulling a thin piece of paper with the picture of a handsome redhead out, sliding it over the counter towards Tetsu.

"This is him. Kagami Taiga-" Aomine snorted perhaps a bit too loudly- what kind of a name was Taiga? "He apparently frequents the 'Maiden." The bartender studied the picture carefully and hummed quietly before sliding it back. "Yes, that much is right. I've seen him often." There was a pause before the last word, which had Aomine in a second. He turned to leer at Tetsu, knowing full-well what that meant.

"You've seen him often, huh?" He emphasized the last word, before Aomine laughed throatily, wiggling his eyebrows in that way that made Tetsu want to rip his hair out in frustration, stopped only by a his position as bartender, a controlled temper, and perhaps by the fact that if he did that every time Aomine did something annoying or stupid, Tetsu would have been bald by the tender age of seven. "So…" He cleared his throat while leaning in. "How many times have you fucked him? Is he good? They say redheads are feisty." Tetsu made a show of wiping his glass clean, with unnecessary force, at least three times after it was spotless. "I don't know what you're talking about-" He slammed the glass down, and a shiver may or may have not run down Aomine's spine. "You know I don't sleep with customers."

Sadly(for Tetsu, he was probably about as sexually frustrated as Midorima, and that was saying a lot), it was true- The man, got more prepositions every day than a high-end whore did in half a week, but he refused every single one of them. Well - not all of them, Aomine thought with a hint of gloating. "You've slept with me, though." He rested his chin on his hand, boring holes into Tetsu's skull, who had pointedly turned around to avoid his stare. "On multiple occasions."

Tetsu tensed for a second, before relaxing with a small slump of the shoulders. "You're not just my customer, though."

'Amen to that.' Not that he was going to say it in front of little Tetsu, god no. His snark wasn't worth the man's anger, and if he said anything now, he would give him blue balls for a month. Aomine then slowly drank what he knew would be his last shot, because after that comment there was no way he was getting anymore.

"Anyway,-" He started to gear the conversation elsewhere; the hit-man was there on business after all. "Apparently the guy's after me, too." Tetsu stopped suddenly, and swiftly turned to look at him with contained worry in his eyes as a frown decorated his face. It would have been cute, had it not put the hit-man's prowess into question. "What are you so worried about?"

"Akashi asked you to take care of him yourself. If he wasn't good, he would have simply asked Kise." Aomine shrugged, it wasn't a big deal- at least not to him. It just meant he was actually going to have fun for once; years had passed since a target had stimulated him in any way. Tetsu was his best friend, but sometimes he felt more like a mother, and an overly doting one at it.

"Are you sure he's after you?" Tetsu asked, taking the glass on the counter. Aomine watched with no small amount of pain as the little dome that held his favorite drink away, never to be seen for the rest of the night. "Satsuki said so." He responded with a depressed slump. He wanted another drink, dammit.

"Ah, he'll be coming here any second then." Aomine silently agreed in his head. The woman may nag like nobody's business, 'Dai! Dai!'- Just the thought of her voice forced an ugly frown on his face- but what she said was law. Her specialty was gathering information from the dirtiest, darkest corners ever imaginable, and if Satsuki said something was going down, something was going down- No questions asked.

"Makes you wonder how many dicks she's had to su-" A light blue glare was more than enough to get him to shut the fuck up. "Don't speak of her like that. She works very hard for all of us." A surge of guilt rose in him and his eyes strayed from Tetsu's. "I know."

Then he added as an afterthought. "No hard feelings, though, right? You and Mister Tiger haven't become all buddy-buddy?" The implications in that question were well understood. Tetsu only replied a small smile, like a cat's: sly and cold-hearted, just like the man himself. "None, whatsoever."

There was a chime at the front door, and Kuroko quickly looked towards it and then down at him as he schooled his smile into a professional mask. "Speak of the devil." He whispered, and even as he turned to welcome the redhead, Tetsu never removed his gaze from Aomine. "Be careful."

The hit-man smirked, a quite-not-sane glint lighting his eyes as he shuffled around to look over his next target. Aomine had to refrain from whistling as his eyebrows shot up in pleased surprise. The picture didn't do the actual man any justice- The red hair didn't seem as half as bright, the tanned skin looked ghostly in comparison, and the set jaw wasn't as powerful- the width of his shoulders, the high cheekbones and wild intensity-none of them were captured accurately. But most of all, the picture had completely failed to get the fire in his eyes; a smoldering blood red- and while the name Taiga still made him bust a gut from laughing, it also suddenly made a lot of sense. This man was one crazy motherfucker, and if he had to bet on it, Aomine would easily say that was just the tip of the iceberg.

It pleased him quite a bit, to say the least. Far from scaring him, the man only served to excite him, something Aomine hadn't felt in ages.

Kagami 'Tiger' Taiga stopped before him, a shit-eating grin plastered all over his face and hands in pockets as he introduced himself; a suspicious bulge protruding from his left side, only noticeable by a trained eye, but Aomine really couldn't give less of a fuck. The gun was probably loaded and the man ready to pull it out at any second, and worry was the farthest thing in his mind. Perhaps it stemmed from the ridiculous confidence in his own ability, or maybe the fact that all the effort he was putting into stopping himself from mounting the man on the spot was hindering his usually sound alarm system. The redhead was, plainly put, hot as hell and if he weren't his charge, Aomine wouldn't think twice about putting him on his 'to do' list. (He sometimes laughed really hard at his own puns, and he could almost feel the barkeeper's stare on the back of his head). Only for Tetsu and his reputation's sake would he not, because at the moment, or ever if he carefully though about, was he not against fucking in public.

The redhead sat next to him and stared at the abused bottle of Jack Aomine had been catering to, only to smirk and later scoff, muttering something about real men. He got himself a shot of Sambuca and drank it one fell swoop; didn't even wince. Aomine had to refrain from making an impressed face, settling instead for a very obvious eye roll. Feeling the familiar yet old spark of challenge burn in a far corner of his mind, he looked towards the barkeeper. "Gimme some of that, Tetsu." The said man stared at Aomine as if he had suddenly grown another head, or gone stupid. "I think you've had more than enough, Daiki."

He shoved Aomine's grabby hands away, and turned to look at Kagami. "Anything else?" The newcomer nodded slightly, asking for another one, smirk slowly forming as he tried to stop himself from laughing at the bartender's blatant denial of a customer's request. Probably thinking he looks like a mother, Aomine thought, sulkily. It only served to embarrass him, though- He was supposed to look like a powerful threat, and here Tetsu was acting like a worried older sister.

As the bartender took the glass and turned around to serve Kagami some more, the redhead looked over to Aomine, but not before eyeballing Tetsu's behind and humming appreciatively. Aomine raised an eyebrow- He wasn't going to lie, his ass was great, but as of now, he should be far more interested in the man next to him: his target and his possible murderer. The same went for him- not that he actually believed the kid could pull it off. Aomine didn't gloat often, but he was damn sure of his own skills and he knew he could take the asshole any day of the week.

"You're Aomine Daiki, right?" The dark-skinned hit-man smirked at Kagami, and turned his chair around to face him directly. "Yeah. The one and only. Why?" A shrug and a slight jump after Tetsu slammed his second drink down was his only answer (Tetsu knew Kagami had eyed his butt, he had his sneaky ways of knowing) before he proceeded to clean the rest of Aomine's glass domes.

"No reason." He cleared his throat. Aomine almost laughed. Sometimes it was quite obvious who the new ones were. Were they really going to play this game? They both knew what they were after, and in turn, they both knew that they knew. Prolonging it just seemed stupid and pointless to him- but then again, he barely got the chance to play around, so why the hell not?

Sending a heated look to the redhead Aomine took Kagami's hands with the drink in it, slowly taking it. The redhead's skin was hot and rough, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see the other man's eyes darken slightly at the display. It had burned far more than the Jack did, but he took it like a man and didn't even let a peep out. It tasted like shit, in his opinion. Once he was done, she slowly slid his hand away, and made sure to check that Tetsu wasn't watching, even though he knew he was, shoving it away quickly.

Kagami straightened his back quickly, and finished what was left of the drink, before staring at him incredulously. Aomine returned the look, forcing Kagami to look away. "Daiki." Aomine clicked his tongue. Damn Tetsu, not letting him have any fun. "What, is he your mother?" Aomine laughed throatily at the question, given he asked it himself at least five times a day.

"I would've thought the dick hanging between his legs is indication enough that he isn't." Kagami hummed loudly in response, but Tetsu glowered at him, snatching the now drinkless dome of glass from his hands with a reprimanding stare. "No, I'm certainly and thankfully not-" He started wiping again— it was almost like a damn obsession. "But," he started with a particularly indicative tone. Vindictive, that is- "given his lack of one, I have to act like it most of the time because the young man here-" He turned his head towards Aomine. "- very much needs it." He ended with a pleased hint of a smile on his face, and Aomine thought Tetsu 'very much needed' to go shove a dick up his ass as the redhead's roaring laughter filled the place up.

"Damn, for such a small guy, you sure got some cheek." Oh. Big mistake. Aomine cringed; referring to anything Tetsu's as small was probably the last thing many, many men heard. For a second, the two of them kept talking, and it surprised Aomine quite a lot (and if he was being truthful, made him quite jealous because Tetsu was never that forgiving of him) but then he realized it was just a facade. The man was seething and if you knew him, it was easy to tell the amount of indignation that was pouring from his— being told he looked like a child all his life did that to a person, Aomine supposed.

"Ah, yes. I look like a child, don't I?" It was ice covered in a flowery tone, but of course Kagami didn't sense it. He chuckled and nodded, right before ruffling Tetsu's hair. "You kinda do. 'S cute." The redhead said. Aomine could only feel the growing need to slam the guy's head in, he was gonna die anyway at the rate he was going, and doing that would be less painful and slow than what the smallest of the three had in mind. Apparently, Tetsu shared his opinion, seeing he offered the redhead a drink.

"On the house?" The bartender asked, pushing a fairly big portion of Kagami's preferred drink towards him, only for him to refuse. "I'm not that stupid." He said with a small smirk. "I know what 'on the house' in this place means." It was something everybody knew. Tetsu's invisibility wasn't useful just to overhear conversations that may prove essential in the future. His mixes were mean, but 'on the house' always meant one thing. Anyone who drank that didn't make the night.

Aomine glared at the bartender; there was no way Tetsu was taking his fun away— he had spent to much time bored and with nothing better to do to let the opportunity go away. Miraculously, for once, he indulged Aomine and took it away without much of a fuss. "Of course you know. Everyone does." The redhead's smirk faltered, but not for long. "Then why do so many people still end up dead in this place?"

Aomine shrugged. "Tetsu's charm. I mean, look at him." The said man raised an eyebrow, but his displeased looked was betrayed by the small smile forming on his face. It wasn't happy, though. It looked more like a righteous smile to him. Kagami nodded in recognition at Tetsu's charms. "Not going to deny that." He stated with his chin on his hand. "What I want to know, though," he cleared his throat. "is: how come this place hasn't been cleaned out by anyone?"

Both he and Tetsu replied at the same time.

"I think you're getting a little too cozy, here."

"Daiki takes care of it."

The dark-skinned hit-man snapped his head towards the barkeeper, anger rising up in him by the second. "Why would you tell him? It's none of his fucking business." Tetsu played a bit with a glass, the now discarded alcoholic and poisonous content in the sink. An expressionless look played on his face. "Just a bit of a warning." Kagami's eyebrows flared up into his hairline, but his eyes later did the contrary as they lowered, half mast. "What's that supposed to mean?" He snarled, but it sounded much more pleased than it should have. "What you think it is. Daiki's no pushover." He began lightly, but his tone took a darker low as he approached the end of the sentence.

Damn right, he wasn't.

"Neither am I." Aomine smirked at the answer. This was gonna be beyond good, just imagining how much fun he would have. He missed this. The fights and the painful bruised and the broken bones- The ones his teenage years were full of, when it was what he lived for. To feel the adrenaline pump through his body as his legs carried him full force towards an endless race of give and receive; to feel the pump of his heart as the scrape of a far too close piece of lead scraped his cheeks and left a burning trail of blood, only serving to heighten his senses and force him into overdrive; the heat generated by the activity sending him into a rushed haze. Now it was just a routine to him: get the job, pull the trigger, get paid.

He needed it. He had to get it, now. Aomine stared down at his hands, clenching them tightly at the first sign of that familiar tingling feeling in his legs started to spread. He leaned onto the top of the counter, and puffed his lips out in annoyance. His hands were trembling. Fucking figures. Looking over at the redhead, confident smirk playing on his lips like he was fucking king of the world, Aomine then at Tetsu, who shot him worried looks every couple of seconds, but understood fully what was happening inside him. After a couple of nods, the bartender patted the counter.

"Get out." Both hit-men quickly got up from their relaxed position, shock and aggravation evident in their body's stance. "What?" It was like they were synchronized. Tetsu huffed while crossing his arms. "You heard me. Get out." The redhead stared at his almost finished glass of whiskey and then at the bartender, going for it quickly to at least get the last of it, but Tetsu's hands were quicker. Far too quick for comfort, actually. "I'm alone and it's a Sunday." He explained. "Plus, as much as I'd love to dispose of one of your bodies in the morning, I believe that's an awful way to start the week." With a clap of his hands, he pushed both Aomine's and Kagami's shoulders.

"Don't you agree, Daiki?" Kagami got up from his seat, slamming his fists down on the counter. "What the fuck? It's two in the morning. This place always closes at four." His brows were curled in a display of dominance and anger, and his teeth were bared like a wild animal, unable to keep his anger in check. One of his hands went for Tetsu's shirt, but before he could raise the other one and deliver a much desired punch, Aomine's hand was there to stop him, grip tight and eyes darker than black as non-forgiving anger burned in them.

"Now— Let go of him." Of course, the redhead didn't listen. If anything, it only enticed him — his snarl turned into a slight grin, and his eyes glinted with a nameless yet very recognizable shine. It was like looking into his own eyes, Aomine, realized. Dark and dead but shining with the growing excitement of risk. "Or what?"

Aomine didn't answer. He kept his hand on he redhead's, and maintained steady eye-contact with him. As much as he wanted to play with the man, Tetsu was not up as an option in the list of possible collateral damage. "Just get the fuck off him. Now." Kagami's fist lowered, and he let go of the bartender's shirt, but only to turn towards the pther hit-man and grab him, holding his head high and squaring his shoulders. "Don't tell me what to do."

Aomine did the same, but he grabbed Kagami's chin instead as a condescending smile formed on his face. "Watch me, newbie." There was a tense moment between the two of them; eyes penetrating and hands twitching for the signal to start- what? They didn't know, but to start something. It had been building from the moment they said hello, no- before that, from the moment Aomine had his target assigned, he had been waiting for this.

The silence drew on, and nothing happened. The only indication that time was passing was the barely perceptible tick-tock of the clock on the wall, which only served to wound Aomine and Kagami more. The tension was broken by none other than Tetsu, right in the nick of time. "Take it outside. I'm closing up, now." There was a finality to his tone that left both of them silent, and an underlying threat that kept Kagami from doing anything as risky as attacking him. At least the man wasn't stupid. Their hands retracted immediately from each other. The redhead stared at Tetsu with no small amount of animosity, but he shook his head and turned around, walking out of the bar with as much dignity as he could muster.

Aomine watched him leave, knowing he would be waiting outside. He then turned to Tetsu, and gave him a grin. "Thanks." The bartender raised an eyebrow as he placed the bottles and cups were they should go. "What for? I was only protecting myself." The hit-man hummed in response, and stood up to chase after the redhead, but only after leaving a couple of bills on the counter. "Of course you were." Just as he was about to leave, though, Tetsu spoke one last time. It wasn't all that serious, but it sent a chill down Aomine's spine.

"Take care."

Outside, just as he had expected, the redhead had been patiently waiting. A cigarette was lit in his hand, and trails of smoke left his mouth in rivulet-like patterns. His face was facing the sky, his adam's apple bobbing as he let the air out. Looking over to the hit-man with dark pupils, Aomine was left stupidly speechless, the sight forcing him into an uncomfortable situation.

"Like what you see?" The voice snapped him out of his arousal-induced stupor; he smirked at the man, and took the cigarette for himself. Aomine imitated Kagami, but let out a displeased groan as he inhaled deeply. "Menthols?"

He grimaced at the stick and threw it on the floor, squishing it. Kagami glared at him, but then smiled. "Sucks to be you."

Aomine shrugged before the smoke left his mouth from between his teeth. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not what you're gonna be saying when I have my dick up your ass." He began to walk after stomping on the offending cigarette. Kagami followed him shortly, but not before retorting. "Pretty sure it's gonna be the other way around, sweetheart."

There was a slight stop in his steps, but Aomine turned around slowly, making his intentions perfectly clear. "Not when you're dead." Lengthening his strides to catch up with him, Kagami the chuckled, playfulness riding his voice. "I imagine dying while fucking _is_ the best way to go."

They kept at it for what seemed like ages. Small talk came up every once in a while, and Aomine could have sworn they looked like a normal pair of friends from the perspective of someone who didn't know them. They even shared a couple of laughs here and there, and the pair of eyes on each other's ass weren't left unnoticed, but it was all a disguise- While Aomine couldn't say the same for Kagami, he was pumped in the course animal-like way. His heart was beating so loudly in his chest he could feel it, his hands were trembling from the excitement, and he could feel the steady pump of blood into his muscles. For every minute that passed he could sense the sensation strengthening, to the point that his fingers started to feel numb.

One look at Kagami, and he knew it- He was in the same situation. There was a strange grin on his face, and his eyes weren't all there- his hands were white with the pressure of his closed fist. It was like a ticking bomb waiting to blow, and with every step they took, the countdown got shorter.

At one point, everything went to hell. It was sudden but not unexpected; they neared a dark alley in fuck-knows-where and the calm demeanor the both of them had been sporting disappeared in an instance- lead by the furious redhead, the two men were a mess of limbs and swinging fists, both trying to gain an upper hand on the other. Aomine punched Kagami in the stomach, and he could hear the satisfying crunch of his own fingers, pain be damned, coupled with the almost sexual groan the redhead let escape. Kagami didn't stay stunned for long. Straightening his back, he returned the favor by slamming his knee into Aomine's side, but sliding into his stomach as the other man dodged. The hit-man didn't give him the satisfaction of hearing his pain.

Kagami went for another one, forcing the other to duck before the fist could hit him in the nose, and with a seamless movement, Aomine rose and punched him under the jaw- a perfect uppercut if he had seen one. Kagami regained his footing after the hit, but only barely, and had to take a moment for himself. Aomine rolled up his sleeves, and asked. "Too much for you?" Kagami spit out a suspiciously red liquid from his mouth, offering him a grin. "You wish."

They didn't move and neither of them attacked for minutes, but the calm was broken once again by the redhead. He lunged himself at Aomine, hands open and onto the left size of his head, pushing it against the wall with all his strength. Aomine smirked as his head almost collided- it felt amazing; finally fighting someone who was up to par with him, it was an exhilarating feeling. He tried to push his hands off, but to no avail. Aomine-always quick to react, checked inside his coat and felt for an iron handle, but both his hands were pushed aside by Kagami's. Suddenly, his arms were against the hard, bricked surface, and the redhead's knee was in between his legs and his face an inch from his own.

Flared nostrils, mouth wide open as he let pants out. It was a beautiful sight. Through the snarls and tickling hot breath, Aomine managed to make out barely discernible words. "You're so fucking infuriating." Aomine grinned and freed one of his hands, punching Kagami square in the jaw, slamming him against the opposing wall. He spoke, but not before twisting his foot against the redhead's chest and listening to him gasp in shock as the wind was knocked out of him. "Am I, now?"

He crouched down next to his now fallen companion and grabbed him by the hair, staring at the point below his jaw, right where a steady but barely visible vein thumped. "Am I, now?" He repeated, biting at Kagami's protruding jawbone. The man only glared as blood slipped past his lips and down his chin. Then, laughter echoed throughout the alley as a response, and Kagami was on him again in a split second- the hold on his hair loosened. "Infuriating." When the hit-man looked up, his eyes met something quite not human. Red and burning, passionate, but it wasn't human, or unlike an animal either.

"Yeah." Was all he could muster. Then, a couple of seconds of silence, and a battle of wills later- intense glaring coupled with his favorite game of who-can-get-the-gun-faster, but before he could even try, lips and tongue were on his own, all rough and chapped and wet; teeth knocking against his in a clack-clack-clack of bared snarls. Kagami pushed at his shoulders and held Aomine's hands over his head at the wall, as if to put him in his rightful place, but the hit-man was having none of that.

He managed to push the redhead off with his heels, breaking him into the bricked wall, maniacally laughing when his head did the same. The red color tainting the bricks was beautiful, not unlike the material's tone and not unlike the redhead's eyes. He took one of his fingers and coated it in the substance, placing his now wet hand on Kagami's face and marveling at how well it meshed with the creamy color of his skin. A bite on his neck called his attention back to the man, going back to domineering sinking of teeth into flesh. Aomine, of course, was not one to lose more than once- if you could even call the previous one a loss, as short as it was- and he was well prepared now. When Kagami tried to pull the same move from seconds ago while he was distracted, an easy sidestep (or side jump, but there was no way he was admitting Kagami was anything but terribly natural to best) was all he needed, and he had quite marvelously avoided what seemed to be a could-have-been a painful kick.

Now, the redhead was on the ground. Peculiarly enough, and on his back, his torso was shaking and twisting in uncontrolled but silent laughter, which boomed a couple of seconds after starting. Aomine let him finish, he was not unkind- If the man was going to die anyway, he believed it would be best for him to go out laughing.

Kagami rolled over on his back.

He also stared at him in all the wrong ways.

Aomine sat on his pelvis, pulling out his silver magnum and pointing at the bleeding forehead, rust colored dirt fading to nothing as droplets of rain suddenly fell on them. Then, it poured. "Fucking rain." Kagami commented. Aomine agreed silently- Fucking rain, indeed.

He unlocked the safety (which shouldn't be on in the first place but Satsuki nagged like nobody's business 'What if you killed someone by accident, like Kuroko?!' And ignoring her completely valid point, the truth is he was weak to big tits but it was mostly her he was weak to-)and placed his finger on the trigger, slightly disappointed that his prey had been caught and done in so easily.

Of course, nothing ever went so smoothly for Aomine Daiki, no. The redhead pulled out his own weapon. A gun, not unlike his own, but very black and very much blocky and tacky- No style at all, Aomine thought scornfully. And placed it at his own head, smiling like a mad man in a circus full of decaying bodies, no longer feeling the pain in his head or in his stomach.

And it got to him, too- The raw happiness and glee, the feeling of power and freedom; Aomine really wanted to defile the man, make him his before blowing a hole through his head, or maybe even get fucked by him senseless, and there was nothing that could stop him. A challenge had presented itself before him and he was no idiot to turn down such an obviously amazing conquest. He lowered the gun, but pushed Kagami's down too, forcefully.

Kagami sat up in curiosity, leveling his head with Aomine's.

Rain was pouring on both of them,having drenched them entirely. With the water rolling off in droplets from their hair and noses, and with both guns on either of Aomine's hands, he ripped Kagami's off of his and dragged them up against the wall. Opening the redhead's shirt with sheer strength, Aomine licked at the damp skin on his neck, running it up and down burning wet heat and over his right collarbone, enjoying the hitched breaths and gasps the other, surprisingly without struggling much,let out. Then, he sunk his teeth into the skin until he could taste copper on his tongue, making sure that Kagami's hands were unmoving and unable to even try anything.

Aomine leaned back with his hands still behind the redhead's back, holding his own tight. "Fucking rain." He imitated. Kagami nodded for a brief second, before shaking the grip off.

"Yeah."

Minutes later, both of them had walked into a neon-bright place, the type that specifically catered to its clients 'special needs', or at least, that's how the hotel promoted itself- it sounded ridiculous to Aomine's ears- that the hit-man had remembered from waking up a morning after on of his lost nights with three naked woman and an man probably twice his age in a relatively comfortable bed. The receptionist was quick and professional, handing them the keys and completing the process swiftly after one look at their very wet clothes. She was cute, too. The woman directed them to their 'haven' (it took all Aomine had to not laugh at that, really. One would think they she'd be able to tell from their appearances that they weren't all that in love, but then again these people got hired in those kinds of places for a reason. He hoped she let slide the one snort, or four.)and they were off in the general direction of 'room two-oh-four to the left of the elevator, thank you.'

They found the room easily enough, without any attempts at each others throats and made themselves at home. There were candles the color of clouds and roses everywhere; apparently the hotel couldn't even afford to get normal lights, and actual roses were placed in little vases around the room. The bed was huge and heart shaped and oh-so red. It smelled like shit and looked worse. It would have to do, Aomine thought. He's done it in places dirtier and shittier- really, this was nothing compared to that one time in the stables. And anyway, Kagami didn't seem to mind much either.

Aomine threw his coat off, quickly and messily undoing his tie, letting it fall to the floor in a heap of clothes next to the bed. Kagami copied him before lying down on the seemingly bouncy cushion, placing his hands behind his head and smirking at the hit-man.

Aomine returned the gesture, and walked towards the edge of the bed, getting on all fours to sit on the redhead's lap, much like earlier. "Second time you're sitting on my dick today." Aomine laughed and leaned over Kagami, eyes glazed over. "Yeah, well, maybe we can make it a third time." The redhead leered at him, eyes glazing over with lust, unlike what he'd seen over and over throughout the course of the night.

Kagami put his hand on Aomine's side where th gun was, as if asking for permission to take it off of him. He indulged him, but only after he had removed his own, later pushing the unbuttoned shirt off of him. The redhead did the same for his own shirt, and soon it was skin against skin.

Big hands traced senseless patterns over Aomine's stomach, then over his chest, playing with his nipples until they were erect, and finally over his neck and cheeks, settling in the curve of his shoulder- all at a snail's pace. At the same speed, he grabbed from behind his neck and pulled him in for a not-kiss, dangerous and hot. The other hand was on the small of his back, clawing at it in a circling motion as Kagami's tongue ran over all of his teeth and his tongue, tasting Aomine and smelling him like he would be dead tomorrow.

Aomine answered with the same fervor, and ran his tongue over the redhead's lips, biting at them with perhaps too much force, dragging his teeth over them and then down Kagami's neck and taking some pleasure in seeing the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The hit-man chuckled, but got cut off once he felt the same sensation on his own skin, tightening the hold of his hands on broad shoulders and biting down on the bruise he had left barely minutes ago. Kagami gasped loudly, fingers later dipping into the other's pants, caressing the skin of his ass with no force at all, sending goosebumps up Aomine's back as he continued to lick at the already purple spot.

The hit-man groaned loudly when Kagami ground his hips upwards, slamming his pelvis into his spread legs and smirking into his shoulder. "You like that, huh?" He repeated the action, twice and then thrice- dragging it out like the kind of hell he knew it was to Aomine and once again he was groaning and his breath hitched at the electrifying sensation.

He ground back, relishing the small sounds forming in the back of his throat.

He pulled at the redhead's hair to expose his neck and gain access to his Adam's apple, dragging his tongue over the protruding fresh and then nipping slowly around it while Kagami palmed his ass, letting out a surprised chuckle. As if to challenge the redhead, his nips turned into a chomp that forced a gasp out of the other man, and Aomine couldn't help but tighten his teeth in satisfaction.

Suddenly, Kagami grabbed his jaw with his left hand- right still on his butt, and stared at him with a slightly pained expression. After a few seconds, he asked. "Calm down, yeah?" Then the redhead hugged the tan chest to his face and pressed his tongue against it, making sure to graze his teeth over discolored nubs and sucking on them. Aomine soon felt a finger pull down his pants as the other played with his chest, and he lifted his ass to make it slightly easier for the him. Once his pants were down, white hands groped him strongly and fingers made way towards his hole, eliciting a small laughter from Kagami as his digits circled around it.

"Nice and loose, I see." Said the redhead as he continued to move his fingers around, drawing patterns on the skin with just the tip of his nail- and damn did it feel good; it sent shivers and goosebumps up Aomine's spine, but he wasn't going to admit that there, now was he? The hit-man grinned and lowered his head next to Kagami's ears, licking the outer shell of his ear before whispering. "What of it?"

"Nothing, just proves you're a fucking slut." The redhead's face was still plastered against Aomine's chest, and his fingers were still on his ass, stretching his cheeks apart. "I could probably do you raw and you'd suck it up like the whore you are." Aomine laughed at the comment. While it was true, Kagami's attitude left a lot to be desired, and there was no way in hell he enjoyed being treated like anyone's- much less_ his_ bitch.

"Watch your mouth, newbie." It was a warning, and accompanied by two hands slithering up pale skin towards his neck, it wasn't an empty threat. Kagami either underestimated Aomine, or he felt in no danger, because he disregarded the chill in his companion's. voice "-Do you take it up the ass all the time? Do you like the feel of a dick inside you, huh?" The redhead pushed his pants even further down, and Aomine's cock came into view(no one could blame him for going commando in those tight-ass pants) and proceeded to do the same with his own, revealing his own erection. "You're like a woman."

That was the last straw. Aomine grabbed Kagami by the neck, and slammed his head against the wall, all the while smirking as he leaned over the other man. Both hands holding a death grip on the redhead's throat, whose hands were at Aomine's own neck in a second, cutting off his breath and pushing into all the wrong places- like the intention was there but not the malice, and the hit-man hated him for it because he wanted anger and passion and just needed to fucking feel alive for one second-

Kagami was grinning, and his hips slammed upwards in an attempt to get Aomine off of him, but he only succeeded at rubbing their cocks together, making them both falter in the strength of their holds, but only for a second. The hit-man started repeating the action, just instead of upwards, downward, deriving a sick pleasure in seeing the redhead's eyes lose focus as his oxygen was cut short and as his dick was stimulated and from feeling the sensation himself- like a boiling pot at the point where it could explode at any given moment.

As a last ditch attempt, Kagami took his hands off his neck, and lifted Aomine's ass in one swift motion, aligning his hole with his dick, and then forced him down, slamming him with the pressure of at least fifty bricks, or at least that's what it felt like to him. "Holy shit." Aomine groaned, and his arms loosened around his target's throat as the almost crippling sensation overcame him.

Both of them were breathing heavily, and neither moved, but Kagami's lips were on the curve of his shoulder; Aomine could feel the smile on his face, and the breath sent a tingling sensation all over and then he started. Gyrating his hips in the slowest of motions, hands on either side of him as he sat cross-legged with Aomine on top. At first he didn't really feel it, just his hypersensitive skin and the redhead's fingers and lips and his goddamned tickling hair, but then his cock started doing a thing- and his hips were like bloody mercy on his deprived body- slow mercy but mercy nonetheless.

Aomine groaned low in his throat when Kagami finally found what he was looking for, and if it weren't for the heat of the moment the hit-man would have almost been a hundred percent sure he heard the other whisper 'jackpot'. The redhead kept moving his hips up, up, up and Aomine followed suit, slamming his ass down to meet the suffocating-pace rhythm his target had set- and he needed more strength, but he wasn't going to beg. Kagami could tell, though. It was probably excruciating for him, too.

"Does the princess need something?" He asked with one particularly deep thrust. Aomine could only retort with a 'go to hell' and dug his nails hard into the redhead's back. Yelping at the pain, he returned the favor by knocking the wind out of Aomine with his elbow. "After you, milady." The hit-man gasped as air left his body, but not for long, as soon as he had somewhat recovered, Aomine started moving his hips faster and stronger while pushing Kagami down on the bed, his body knocking the redhead's head against the wooden frame of the cushion. His dick started slapping up against Kagami's stomach, giving him even more heat.

It was electrifying, and Aomine needed it, needed it like those whore on Marion Avenue needed their shot of heroin; his ass felt amazing and he didn't even know how Kagami did it, but there was a heat starting to pile up in his lower stomach and it was about to break, breath hitched and voice higher than he's ever had it before. He was almost over the edge, his whole body felt like a nerve-ending and he could barely muster up a thought, groaning incoherences, Kagami's own groans sending a shock up his spine. Aomine could hear him do the same, and both their movements were matched; erratic but the exact same motion, and with every perfectly timed thrust it felt like he was in heaven.

Their movements were like copy-cats to the other, and it shouldn't have surprised Aomine when both of them did the exact same thing. Even during the heat and their barely there minds, both of them went back to their previous conversation, and really, this is what they were there to do in the first place. Both had conveniently placed their weapon of choice within an arm's reach- So no, it really shouldn't have surprised him when he felt the cool surface of metal on his temple, as the same feeling should have not surprised Kagami, either.

Both were still thrusting upwards and downward, the sex now becoming a whole new thing, more a battle of survival and it was exciting- Aomine could have sworn the tension in his stomach had gotten even tighter. Fingers on both triggers with the anxiety to press down on the protruding button that spelled death for those on the other end of the barrel. Adrenaline filled his veins, and Aomine felt like a sugar induced rush had lit up in him.

"You said the best way to go would be while fucking, right?" Aomine smirked into his target's shoulder, arm starting to hurt from the positioned gun, back trembling with the effort to keep up with Kagami's hips. "Wanna try?" He asked, unlocking the safety for the second time that night. Kagami did the same, inclining the gun so as to increase his accuracy. "That's what I should be asking you."

It was intoxicating. Aomine lifted his head to let out a throaty moan as his body arched and his skin and cheeks flushed from the heat and pleasure,Kagami being no stranger to the same action, and right after, out of the corner of his eyes, the hit-man saw a movement in pale hands to his right. He closed his eyes, because if he was going to die, he was going to do it in the middle of bliss and it was just a game of who could pull the trigger faster, anyway. In that moment, his life rolled past his eyes, like a shitty movie playing at an old theater, and the boiling sensation in his stomach finally gave in with a rush down his cock as he swore the click of the trigger being pulled rang in his ears; the last thing he heard before his toes curled and he threw his head back and moaned, blotches of white filling his vision.

Aomine curled his fingers around the gun, around Kagami's arms as his body shook, and after the tension in his back broke, he slammed down onto the same shoulders he had bit into only minutes before, panting and breathing for dear life. He swallowed and took a moment to collect himself, both arms at his side. After a couple of minutes, Aomine looked up to see that neither he nor Kagami were bleeding profusely from the skull. Either that, or his eyes were playing a trick on him. The redhead was gazing at him, with a grin on his face and both hands on the bed, too.

"Was it so good you couldn't kill me?" He asked, and the tone was all high and mighty, but his voice cracked at the beginning and at the end. Aomine unstuck himself from the now limp cock, and rolled over on his back to the side. "Wouldn't want you going limp, now would we." Kagami answered that with a snotty laugh, still through heaving breaths, and leaned back.

The hit-man closed his eyes for a moment, but opened them again when the click of a lighter rang in his ears and the distinctive smell of nicotine-filled smoke penetrated his nose. As his eyes followed th source of the noise, Aomine saw the box of menthols- for Christ's sake, fucking menthols- and asked for one, which Kagami only responded to with a raised eyebrow before shrugging and handing the box over.

After smoking half a packet, with exactly three cigarettes left, Kagami put the box down on the night table next to him, complaining about his need for a shower, what with the wet clothes and the white sticky substance now coating his stomach(he added that last part with a grimace, Aomine didn't fail to notice). He wasn't stupid enough to actually go and so it, though, thankfully. Aomine would have felt much regret to sleep with someone as idiotic as that if he had. Smoking the last bit of his cigarette, Kagami took what was left and put it out, the sound resembling a closing curtain finishing the last act in a play.

It was over, he guessed. Aomine had had his fun, but it was time to call it quits at this stupid game they were playing. It was a bit sad, really. He thought he had found his rival, someone who could outsmart him, or perhaps beat him in a physical battle- Either worked for him, but newbies were newbies(separating himself from reality to the point he became an emotionless bastard was an art, and he had it down), and the idiot had allowed to let his guard down against Aomine, even if he had taken the precaution of leaving his gun on the side of his bed. Poor fucker, he never had a chance. The hit-man snorted, and pushed the smoke out of his mouth slowly, looking over at the discarded gun on his right hand. He eyed it for wet bullets. A smile lit dark features up when he saw that the metal was perfectly dry.

'Really, don't get attached to me just because you slept with me once, you fucking idiot.' Clicking his tongue and stretching his legs a little (goddammit, did he hate the sensation of still having a dick up his ass after doing it) Aomine played with the gun in his hands after pushing his pants up at a comfortable height, watching the redhead do the same. After he heard a sigh leave the other's lips, of their own accord, Aomine's fingers played with the safety button, pushing it from right to left over and over again.

At least the rooms were soundproof. Nobody would hear.

With a definite click in his gun, Aomine aimed. The redhead looked over, shirt in hand, eyes widening in shock at the barrel, and he turned around to get his own gun, but Aomine was faster. Much faster. He followed his movements, body-slammed Kagami into the bed before he could get anywhere near his ugly and shitty gun (really, why did he ever think they were similar at all?) and pointed his Magnum to the pale forehead.

Really, poor dude never had a chance.

"You bast-" Kagami began, but his raspy voice was starting to get on Aomine's nerves. He was tired and the night had dragged on long enough. "Just shut the fuck up."

Kagami struggled, but it was entirely pointless. The hit-man had him in his clutches, and he was being paid to do this. "Goodbye, sweetheart." His fingers pulled the death-button. Their owner watched with boredom how the redhead's body went limp, red flowing freely from his head and tainting his pillow, mouth agape and eyes now lifeless, very much like the man himself.

Getting up from the bed, Aomine swiped the room with his eyes to see if he had forgotten anything of value while redressing himself, only stopping to pick up his coat which lay on the ground. He just wanted to go home and sleep for twenty hours. Turning around to leave, he pocketed the pack of menthols and the lighter as a shitty reminder of the redhead. The things didn't taste like utter shit.

Once outside the room, Aomine called the boss for an urgent clean up, who agreed, but with a tone that spoke volumes of his opinion on the man's decision making. (Akashi did not appreciate getting up earlier than needed, nor did he appreciate calls from Aomine in general, at all.) Pleased with the outcome, because it could have gone much, much worse, he went for the hotel's lobby, and then the entrance.

Then, a groan escaped his lips as he remembered he'd have to pay the receptionist hush money.

The next day, a now well rested Aomine went to the Iron Maiden, after actually sleeping twenty hours. Once there, he got himself a Jack Daniel's, while hoping to avoid Tetsu's incessant stare. Like always, the man was a fucking busybody. "What do you want?" He slammed down his glass, the fifth time the bartender had openly stared at him finally breaking his resolve.

"How was it?" Aomine sometimes hated his tone, but the condescending smile topped the 'reasons I may actually murder Tetsu one day' list. "We fucked. I killed him. The boss cleaned up." Tetsu hummed, shaking his head slightly. "You're starting to seem more and more like Kise." Now, that was going overboard.

"I've only fucked one of my charges once. What the hell are you trying to say?" The bartender shrugged in response. Aomine had nothing to say to that, so hours passed slowly in the bar. Him drinking and Tetsu catering to customers with varying degrees of intoxication. Once it was only the two of them, and they had eased into a more relaxed moof, Aomine had the sudden urge to smoke.

Patting himself down for a pack, he was pleased when he found one in his right pocket, but the smile he'd been sporting faded away when he saw the menthols. Kuroko looked over to him, and then to the pack, next back to him. "I thought you hated menthols." Aomine groaned, which only furthered Tetsu's inquiry. It was more of an asshole move than it was actual curiosity, but with the man, one could never know.

"You've said on multiple occasions that they're for 'pussies'." He motioned with his fingers, expecting an explanation. His customer groaned again, now letting his head fall down on the smooth wooden surface of the counter. "Got them from him as a reminder." He said.

"Wanna share?" He just wanted them off of him, they left a bad taste in his mouth. To his complete and utter surprise, Tetsu didn't grill him for more information, and even indulged him silently, taking the pack of cigarettes from his hand, instantaneously and pulled one out.

"Yeah, I want to share."

They smoked two of the tree left, one for each, even if Tetsu smoked the same amount of times Aomine was considerate, and they left the last one in the box, which spent years in one of the hidden corners of the bar.

* * *

Sorry for character death and shitty genre placing. Ok this was literally 50% useless banter/unnecessary conversations and the other 50% is me literally screaming because I have no idea what I'm doing. I want to apologize for the AoKuro to those who don't ship it- But for those who know me, I am literally not capable of NOT turning everything into AoKuro. Now have some aggressive hitmen sex.

/cough

I hope you like it.

Tats, SW.


End file.
